This proposal to develop Pediatric Neurology residents into independent investigators at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) is based on a coordinated program of mentoring, didactic course work, collegial interdisciplinary collaboration and research support. The AECOM Pediatric Neurology faculty has achieved world-wide recognition in epilepsy, audition and language processing and autism research. The overall goal is to train qualified Pediatric Neurology in investigating the impact of epilepsy on brain development, language and behavior as a basis for an academic career. We already have identified three candidate trainees. Each will be paired with accomplished and dedicated Mentors. There is a Phase I didactic component through a K30 funded curriculum for clinical researchers and courses of the Sue Golding Graduate Division. Individualized courses of instruction will be determined for each Trainee. A committee focusing on mentoring and research collaboration will track the progress of each Trainee. The Leadership of the program includes 1) the Executive Committee overseeing the entire program and consisting of the PI, Dr. S. L. Moshe, Director of Pediatric Neurology and Clinical Neurophysiology, and Drs. S. Shinnar, Director of the Epilepsy Center, P. Marantz, Director of AECOM's K30 program, and co-leader of the Mentored Clinical Research Scholar Program and Dr. A. M. Etgen, the previous Director of the Sue Golding Graduate Division and 2) an Internal Advisory Committee composed of leaders of AECOM's neuroscience research. There is a strong foundation in NIH supported investigations, and the program will be integrated with other basic and clinical programs. Under the aegis of Dean D. Purpura, the Institution is committed to train and mentor young investigators in research. AECOM's network of clinical affiliates provides high quality care to a large, population. Its epicenter is the Bronx, a county with over 1.3 million residents, of whom, over 80% are members of ethnic/racial traditionally underserved minorities.